Epus
Epus Roir This world is the home to the first War of Mana as well as Ten Shi and the former Keyblade Master Egam Luscious. The major continent on Epus Roir is known as Epus and is divided into three major nations with several smaller nations intermixed. It was recently destroyed causing Ten Shi, Zephion, and Koziro Yuudai to arrive on Earth. It was recently involved in a war between Garda and Fortuna known as “The War of Mana”. Egam Luscious and his band of heroes of the land banded together and uncovered that Raymond Crown from Archaia was the instigator of the war, using it as a means to gather sacrifices so that his discovery, the Black Cross, would be powerful enough to open and be placed on the heart of the world. Unfortunately for him, his theory that Epus Roir dwelt in the Realm of Darkness was incorrect, the light from the world’s heart utterly destroying his Heartless form when the heroes weilded it against him. Five years have passed since the War of Mana ended, and since the Keyblade has left Egam Luscious’ hands. Locations The different locations of Epus are listed below as they are seen on the map, from top to bottom. Example: Name of Location- Summary – Side '' Description '''Archaia'- Magical City of Ancient Knowledge – Neutral Self An ancient town lost in solitude and mystery. Though not much is known about Archaia due to its strict isolation, it is known that it is the basis of much of the technology founded on Epus, and that due to its rich mana surroundings, a high, prestegious school of magic is sited there. It will have nothing to do with its mana-thirsty neighbour, Garda, but is said to have good relations with its fellow-in-solitude, Isol. Isol- Isolated Monastary – Neutral Territories Found on an unnamed cape on the rocky ledges of the northweastern peninsula, Isol is a tight community of monks, with a stubborn, though not harsh, outlook on outsiders. While it is said to have good relations with its idealistic neighbour, Archaia, there are rarely interactions between them, and Isol tends to like it that way. Many travelers enjoy taking a trip to Isol to see its unique culture and watch the presentations of some of the more friendly monks, or simply gaze across an expanse at the distant monastaries. Isol is world-renowned for building the Great Bridge of the Strait, a collossal bridge made entirely of stone and steel, connecting the two peninsulas across the Inlet Encal. Olton- Northern Passage – Garda A relatively new town that sprung up from a trading post between the northern towns. Olton is a pathway to most of Garda, Archaia, and Isol. Its population is realtively diverse, with decendants from Archaia, travelers from Isol, or simply the people of Garda. Being the Northernmost Gardan village, it’s highly watched by Garda, though with recent tensions betwixt Garda and Fortuna, the eyes of the Alleign Council of Garda have shifted southwards. All the same, most military routes pass through Olton, even if they have to go out of their way to get there. Broken- Village of Tension – Garda Before the incident, Broken was a small, new village that sprouted after the annexation of Lobra into the country of Garda. A recent attack by an unknown source had desolated the town, leaving it a smoldering wasteland. Many of its inhabitants have fled to Olton, many others were killed in the attack, but a small remnant has stayed behind to help rebuild. It’s said that only a young woman had witnessed what exactly happened, but, being emotionally scarred, she was unable to relay much of the event. Lobra- Forrest of Illusion – Garda Formerly a strong ally of Isol, Lobra was recently annexed by Garda for its plentiful mana deposits within the Citym Forrest. Home to mostly elves and humans, Lobra has, to date, never been in a true war, although the monsters within the forest have on occassion fought with the village guard. Most of the villagers reguard the forest as sacred, and will typically not let travellers pass through, but instead take the long route to Isol. Fortis Mana- The Walled City – Garda Capital Indisputibly the greatest city of Garda, Fortis Mana is its capital. The walls around its perimeter are the highest in the land, the thickest, and acceptedly the most sturdy. While a good number of its inhabitants live outisde the protection of its walls, most of the numbers dwell within its safety, under the towering might that is its castle, where the Council of Alleign reigns over Garda. The interior of the city is filled with cobblestone and an admireable number of buildings. It’s easy to get lost within the confines of its barrier, and it’s happened once or twice to its city dwellers themselves. Anything you could possibly need can be found here, even some things better left unsaid… Tokage- The Mind’s Eye – Fortuna A Fortuna attempt at expansion, Tokage was the first of many colonies Fortuna hopes to make. Being behind the lines of Garda territory, both countries have watched it closely, making them even more paranoid of each other the more military activity is involved with it. Tokage was originally an island composed of exotic beasts and dense coniferous forrest. There is said to be the most highly diverse population there, with humanoid creatures unimaginable by Man. Crux- Middle Passage – Neutral Territories Much like Olton, Crux is a village made from a trading post among its surrounding cities. Unassociated with either Fortuna or Garda, Crux plays a crucial part in the Neutral Territories, and it highly relied on by Baho Qidad for the selling of its processed ore. The only safe route to get to the mining town, It’s full of dwarven traders form the city itself, as well as a diverse group of people from all over. Many conflicts spark due to constant contact between both Fortuna and Garda peoples. Crux is home to a grand tower, built by the dwarves and engineered by the gnomes of Baho Quidad, to train an army to represent them, to protect the city from Garda or Fortuna invasion. Lake Ire- The City of Purity – Garda Founded to search the lake for below-water mana pools, the town of Lake Ire is rich in hopeful magicians and prospective diggers. When the result had come that there were no mana deposits at the bottom of the lake, many of the mages left, but the wealth of the diggers remained. The largest cathedral in Epus is housed in the center of the town, where a wealth of clerical students pilgrimate to each year, some staying for training for the rest of their lives. With the yearly pilgrimages and the aristocratic archetecture, many visitors come, and there are many attractions to come for. Midway- Town of Neutrality – Neutral Territories With the ongoing tensions between Garda and Fortuna, those with family or simply those uninterested in the conflict moved to create Midway, a point between the two countries in the Neutral Territories where those refugees gather and commune. Talk of the war is nearly prohibited in the town, and you will almost surely be kicked out of any public places for bringing it up in anything other than an emergency. Most travel being conducted between Fortuna and Garda will pass through here, due to its friendly atmosphere and the ability to truthfully say when entering enemy territory, “I come from Midway!” Baho Qidad- City of the Valley – Neutral Territories “Capital” Almost composed entirely of dwarves, Baho Qidad is a mining town, where the Qidad Mountains are foraged for subterranean mana deposits as well as metals for tools and weapons. It is said that deep in the mountains powerful metals are produced by the mixture of mana springs and the already dense metals. Within the mines are smaller town, set up by the gnomes, relatives of the dwarves, to work all around the clock engineering for their kin. A neutral territory, Baho Qidad makes use of Crux and Midway to trade with both Garda and Fortuna, and makes a pretty profit. Their military is well-trained, and their people are well-informed on what to do in case of an attack (that is very possible due to the wealth and power that would come with capturing Baho Qidad). Belmon’s Way- Ancestoral Memories – Neutral Self To be revised Trading Post- The Makings of a City – Fortuna Like the starts of Crux and Olton, this trading post was set up due to frequent travel along the road. Although owned by Fortuna, Gardan citizens reluctantly use it for the resources it provides by the Fortunan mana springs. A few merchants have set up shops here permanently, and a few others come and go as they please. Not many reside here. Portus Maxia-''' the Wolf’s Maw – Fortuna An EXTREMELY secretive project by Fortuna, literally nothing is known about Portus Maxia by even Fortuna high officials. A great bridge connects it to the mainland, protected on the bridge and by land just before it by Fortuna elite guards, and form the water by the Fortunan Armada. Garda has, understandably, ceased interest in it. '''Sesta- Final Rest Of Fortuna –'' Fortuna'' Established as a military checkpoint during the old war between Sarna and Fortuna, Sesta had become a town after the conflict settled. Still with a strong Military backbone, Sesta supplies Fortuna with its elite troops for the Bridge to Portus Maxia and the Fortuna capital. It is quite possible that Sesta had even more Anti-Garda sentiment than that of the Fortunan capital, and furthers the tensions the best it can, soldiers picking even on Midway, starting arguments and quarrels there. The largest barracks of Fortunan soldiers known lies within this city. Sarna- Desert Cactus – Fortuna Many people believe that Sarna is cursed, but by whom or for what reason has been lost in the pages of history. In nearly the middle of an expanding desert, Sarnan citizens rely on shipments of agricultrual products from other towns or the oasis to survive in the fiery days and wintery nights. Although technically a Fortunan city, Sarna is slightly isolated from its allies due to is harsh environment. The Oasis lies a few days away from the town and is the only remnant of what was once the luscious, mana-rich land of Sarna. Fortuna- The City of Mana – Fortuna Capital Surrounded by green fields, Oceanic atmosphere, and more than sufficient mana springs, Fortuna is considered a Utopia. The walls of the city are made of Iron, and though thinner and shorter than Fortis Mana, are cosidered more than formidable. Never being successfully seiged, Fortuna sits on its reputation and glorious wealth high, treating its wealthy citizens to even more wealthy treats. Due to its recent snobbish refusal to send mana supplies to Fortis Mana, tensions have been rising between the two countries. Nothing, thus far, has sparked them into war, however. Category:Worlds